Duramboros
A Brute Wyvern found in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd and Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. The Duramboros is equipped with dual horns on the side of its head and a large clubbed tail made for bashing and smashing. Its attacks include a tail-slam, a charge, an ear-splitting roar, and a tail spin move in which it rotates its whole body counter-clockwise, spinning its tail in a attempt to hit the hunter. Duramboros will do this often, and will finish the move by either sliding forward or jumping into the air and slamming down hard. When out of stamina, Duramboros will fall down at the end of this attack. Duramboros is well known for its ability to smash down and eat trees. Notes *The Hammer's Equipment set, including the Hammer itself, from the PlayStation Network's downloadable demo is made from this monster. *Duramboros can be tripped by attacks while it is performing its merry-go-round attack. If tripped, it will fall and will almost always drop a shiny. *When its Stamina is low it will drool; in this state it will often fall over after attacking the hunter. *When low on Stamina its tail spin attack will last less time, and Duramboros will then fall over for a long period of time. In this state its back humps are easily accessed and its tail can be mined freely. *Also, if blinded by a Flash Bomb and it attempts to spin, Duramboros will trip over. *It eats wood from tree remains to regain Stamina. *Its horns and humps can be broken; the tail can be cracked and then mined. If more damage is done after this, part of it can be broken off and carved. **Its tail is unique, in that it can be severed with an impact weapon such as a Hammer. **Its tail can also be severed with a bowgun. *After its tail is fully destroyed, its regular tail slams will no longer generate quake effects. *The humps are the weakest part of Duramboros' body. When broken, the hunter can deal very high damage by attacking them. **To reach the humps, the player can make Duramboros fall during its body spin attack, or by making it fall in a Pitfall Trap. At that moment, the lowest hump on its back can be reached very easily. *Duramboros is weakest to Fire, followed by Thunder and Ice. *In the Flooded Forest at Area 6, Duramboros will dig underground to go to Area 4, similarly to other Brute Wyverns. *Some of Duramboros' weapons are not obtainable by crafting from the weapon store but can only be created by upgrading other weapons: for example, Ludroth's Hammer can be upgraded to Dobo's Hammer. *Smoke comes out of its humps when it's enraged. *Duramboros may counter-attack the hunter immediately after its horns have been broken, by charging into them. *After breaking off the tail the Stump can still be mined after the giant jump. Category:Monsters Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:MHF3 Database Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd